Second Chances
by RosemaryDean
Summary: Two years is the price she had to pay. Now Quinn returns to Mckinley High in her Senior year with one purpose, to protect the one she loves. This is my first story. Reviews appreciated. if enough people like it I'll continue. also if anyone's interested in doing proof reading for me let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Two years. Two years since I left, and for what, this? It's not exactly what a girl wishes for. You would think someones parents would say "_oh by the way, you're leaving for two years, you have no say in the matter, now pack a bag"._ But no, that's too much to ask isn't it. Just a note saying '_get your crap and get out'_ with an address in New York and an airplane ticket. Apparently that's what parenting is these days.

The suns beginning to set as I drive my bike toward my old house. '_At least its just me this time'_, I think to myself, glad of the solitude. Don't get me wrong I don't have a problem talking to people or anything like that, sometimes a girl just wants her own space. The garden lawn has become overgrown by weeds, some of the windows smashed and roof tiles fallen away. Strange how much work can be undone on a house in that short period of time just from no one living in it. I kill the engine,grab my torch and shoulder my bag. I don't bother checking for my keys because I can tell from here someones been in the house already. The door is wide open and the paneling surrounding it cracked from where it was forced open.

As I walk across the entrance, the smell of vomit and urine become almost unbearable. '_Great, squatters were here, just what I need. A load of doped up idiots and needles. This is not my day'._ I flash my torch going slowly from room to room assessing the damage. It's actually not too bad all things considered. I can just replace most of the furniture and the photos don't mean squat to me now. The whole while I'm looking downstairs for signs of life or movement I keep dreading what my room will look like. Making my way into the kitchen something small runs across my foot.

"Fuck this shit!" I shout in disgust as now I had rats as well.

"This is just great, fucking perfect!"I mumble kicking away some papers and empty cans of beer, I'm really getting pissed by this point.

Sighing, I make my way upstairs, only the light at the top of the stairs seem to be working so I leave it on in the hopes that people will make themselves known if they're here. Deciding to check my room last I continue on throught the upper rooms. Both my parents and sisters old rooms are completely destroyed, but their on suites surprisingly not so. My dads old study and my room were the old ones with a major lock on the doors and both doors seem to be standing so I doubt there's any damage in either room. Taking my key out I place it in my door and open it. "Oh thank god" I whisper to no one. My room is immaculate. I really didn't want to have to sleep on a bed that was covered in god knows what. I go inside and lock from within to tired to finish looking around, It's not like they can hurt me anyway, and lay down for sleep to come.

As morning comes I wake to the sound of footsteps downstairs and a whispered voice. Grabbing my knife, I make my way onto the landing and listen out to place where the woman's voice is coming from.

"This is not what I was expecting Jules, you asked me to check on the house, not push my way through debris and rats shit. There fucking needles all over the place for gods sake!...How the hell would I know how this happened? If you hadn't noticed I was laying low too just like you and that thing you were married to. Someone had to keep an eye out here...yes I know, he's different, blah de blah de blah...OK fine! I'll let her know as soon as I find her. She's probably buried under all these, hell I don't even want to know what half this shit is...". I know that voice.

"And for the record, he is a jackass. You can do so much better Judy...OK alright, Jesus no need for that! I'll call you when I've made first contact" She whispered harshly before ending the call. Deciding to make my move, I walk up behind her and hold my knife to her throat from behind.

"Hello Santana, looks like you found me...now the question is, what are we going to do about it?" Santana's hand raised slowly, I can she her body stiffen until she's rigid with what I hope is fear. "I'm going to lower the knife" I tell her. " when I do that, you're going to turn around slowly". Her response is mumbled and I already know that as soon as she turns around I'm going to get one hell of a bitch slap. '_Awesome'_ I think, '_I get to start my senior year with a shiner'._ After a few seconds she nods her head slightly so I move away and stand by the staircase.

"What the hell Q! Since when did you have a knife?! And what the hell happened here!" I smirk slightly missing when she would go off like this, even though we were best friend and nemesis at the same time we always had each others back. Apparently that's the wrong move to do because as soon as she turns around and see me her face drops.

"Q...wh...what happened to your face?" papers, cans and other bits of debris goes flying out of the way as she lunges towards me cradling my face between her hands, letting her thumbs travel down each scar. I close my eyes and lean my head in her hands sighing at the first bit of comfort I've had in years, that and it helps to fight back my tears. I bring her hands to my lips and kiss the tips of her fingers gently, it's something she always did to calm me when my Dad would blow up. When we were kids and I would panic because of the things I could do, and he would find a way to punish me because of it. My eyes close even tighter fighting back vision of my childhood, locking them away in a box hidden deep in my mind.

"Later, I promise. But right now we need to get to school, it's my first day back after all". I say with a wink running up stairs and grabbing my bag, some money, and the helmet for my bike. When I make come back down she shakes her head and follows me out the door.

"OK fine, but the minute Schools breaks out you and I are having a talk a'fores I go's all Lima Heights on your fat ass". She threats.

"Fine, I'll see you there".

"You're not coming with me? What the hell Q, you just up and leave with no goodbyes or phone calls. Hell no, you're coming with me and not on that Greaser wanna be bike you have".

"Santana, I just want to walk into School on my own. If I'm seen with you people will put two and two together. This way I get a small bit of nobody knowing who I am straight away".

Afters a few minutes of Santana huffing and going off in a huge tangent I decide to just leave her and make my way back to Mckinley When I pull into the parking lot I see alot of Students hanging around the bins. Shouting and pushing each other to get a better look. You know when you get a gut feeling that somethings bad, yeah imagine that times ten when you see a small brunette being thrown into a bin and the lid slammed down. "Fuck this!" I shout as I speed up my bike and head towards the crowd. I brake and make it drift sideways stopping mere centimeters by the crowds feet. I open up the visor and send out the biggest death glare I can making people look away and move aside. I kill the engine, dismount and make my way towards the bin, just when I'm about to lift the lid a hand grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

"You ruined our fun new kid, you need to learn your place here". This is met with mutual agreement from the other jocks. Mckinley's elite and worst football team in history look back at me. "We run this school. If we don't like you, you'll know about it, and I don't think we like you very much. Do we boys?" Laughter and varied voices, each of them egging him on to make a move. "Now unless you want to take off that helmet and aren't too bad looking, I'll let you have the pleasure of pleasuring me for my forgiveness, hows that sound?" I stare straight back at him even though he towers over me a good foot and growl out my reply. "How about you take your hand of me, and I won't hurt you too much". At this he burst out laughing in my face along with the other jocks. I see Santana's car swerve into the lot and her and Britt's jumping out to come to my aid. I shake my head slightly to let them know I'm OK.

"You hurt me? ha! You're tiny!"

"Last chance" I reply checking my fingernails, man I really need a manicure.

Just when he starts to laugh again I force his head to the ground then straddle his waist. I thrust his hand flat on his back pushing it up between his shoulder blades lifting his elbow up just before the point of dislocating his shoulder. He starts thrashing his legs and flailing his other arm to try and dislodge me. Apart from his screams you could hear a pin drop. '_Cowards'_ I think. I force my foot down onto his hand trapping it from further movement and can see his tears forming. Not one of his friends coming to help him.

"I warned you, you didn't listen. I don't make empty threats Karofsky. Make one more move or comment and you football season will be over before it started. Is that clear?" He nods his head in submission. " Santana, Britt, would you mind opening up the bin?" Santana smiles and grabs B's hand running over and lifting the crates off the lid. As soon as that's off the lids flies open and a teary eyed Rachel appears. Ours eyes meet and my blood boils at this. I see Finn shuffling his feet hiding behind Azimo, his eyes finding something very interesting on the ground all of a sudden. When Rachel's eyes meet his with a longing look, it breaks my heart to see her like that.

"Leave!" I shout as i push myself of Karofskys back and eyeing the crowd. Within seconds they disappear including Finn after sending Rachel a small shake of his head. I turn around and look her over for injuries, she has a bruise forming on her cheek and a cut above her eyebrow. Britt just grabs Rachel and holds her stroking her back to calm her down.

"Ssh Rachel, it's OK", at this Rachel lifts her head and shakes it sadly. "But it's not, I can't handle this anymore. Finn was supposed to protect me but all he cares about is his reputation. He tells me he loves me b..but..." she loses her ability to speak and buries her head further into Brittany's chest. Santana motions to my helmet and then to Rachel, I give a small nod in response and she walks over to Britt whispering into her ears.

"But San, I can't leave Rachel like this"

"B, we're just getting her Slushy kit for her, I doubt she'll want to walk into school smelling like crap".

Brittany's face lights up and she says a quick bye to Rachel telling her she'll be right back. I reach for my helmet and undo the buckle when I see S and B move into the building. Before I even turn around a hear Rachel slump to the ground and let her tears fall. Completely unaware of my presence. I kneel in front of her and bring my hand to her face slowly wiping away a stray tear. She jumps slightly and eye me questioningly.

"It's OK Rachel,it's just me" she studies me further then her mouth opens in shock.

"Q...Quinn? B...but...I". I cut her off by taking off my helmet, bringing new tears to her eyes as she see's my scars lining my no longer perfect face. "oh Quinn", she cries. I move closer and wrap my arms around her and lift her into my lap. Even though the stench of the bin lingers to her I bury my face into her hair and inhale her scent. She still smells like jasmine.

"I'm here Rachel, I won't leave you again I promise".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Rachel's still clinging to me, digging her fingers into my shoulders and mumbling something about how this can't be real or something. I'm not to sure what she's saying to be honest, all I care about is that after two years she's here, in my arms. I've dreamed of this moment for as long as I can think of. Each and every night she haunted my dreams, her voice, her eyes. But as time went by her voice faded. Her lips and smile disappeared until all I had was her eyes and the locket around my neck. She starts mumbling more against my shoulder so I pull her back slightly giving her what I hoped to be a quizzical expression.

"You left me..."

"I did".

"you said you'd never leave me Quinn".

"I know Princess, but I had to. I'm here now though", I smile at her reassuringly, silently begging her not to question me right now and ruin the moment.

"Quinn," damn, so close. "Where did you go? I stopped by your house only to have your Father tell me, well, I'm not one to repeat some crude and vulgar remarks".

I give a small chuckle to this but when receiving a pointed look from the tiny diva I gulp because i know I'm in for it now. She lets out a huff and pout before jumping to her feet and glaring down at me. _'yeah, I'm screwed'._

"TWO YEARS!" she's screaming now and even though I know she is going to rant for a good few minutes, all I can think of is how much I missed when she was angry at me. When we used to fight over Finn or her always doing the right thing even when I couldn't. How when i relented and asked for her forgiveness she gave it no questions asked. I get brought out of my thoughts when I realize she's still talking

"...and don't even get me started on what i had to do to get those stains out!"

She's pacing in front of me now, arms stiff by her sides and hands clenched. There is nothing more terrifying than Rachel when she's like this. She can go from adorable to a demon in less than a second. It's safe to say I'm shitting my pants by this point.

"Princess I.."

"Don't interrupt me Fabray!" I gulp and nod my head so fast it might detach with the force. Oh god, now she's glaring at me.

_'Quick, say something'._

_'Are you CRAZY!'_

_'I'm not the one talking to myself idiot'._

_'shut up!'_

_'yeah, like she can hear me'._

"Oh for goodness sake Quinn! You're not even listening to me are you? And don't even think about lying, I can read you like a book sometimes. Do you even have the slightest clue what that was like for me? I lost my best friend. You just left without any goodbyes, not even a note. Why would you do that to me? I thought we were past all this, but clearly I was wrong in that assumption. I thought something had happened to you. I kept picturing you in accidents or lying face down in an alley. I made my Dads drive to every hospital withing two hundred miles. I even let Santana convince me into breaking into the school to see if there was any clue in your records which, by the way, they didn't have. All I got out of that venture was a one way trip to the police station and being grounded for two months because Satan left me behind!"

_'OK seriously, you need to say something'._

_'Like what? I can't tell her where I was. S knows already, well she will because unlike Rachel she won't take nó for an answer'._

"Quinn Fabray!"

_'fuck!'_

"Rach, I wanted to tell you. I swear I did, but it was last minute. I didn't have a choice".

"Liar!"

_'You really should learn to lie more Quinnie, for your own sake. That hot tub crap only worked with Finn because he's an idiot.'_

_'You're not helping!'_

_'Neither are you'. _I push myself up and grab Rachel holding her at arms length.

"I can't tell you Rachel, all I can tell you is that it's a part of who I am. I had to go so I could come back ."

she looks at me trying to suss out what I'm hiding. All i can do is meet her line of sight and try to portray honesty and pray to baby Jesus that she drops this. Rachel looks up at me and chews lightly on her bottom lip before letting out a sigh and calming down.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I shake my head and wait for her reaction. She moves back and my arms drop to my sides. Her head is leaned back whilst she thinks, hands resting on her waist.

"OK"

"OK?" I shocked she gave up so easily.

"Yes OK Quinn. I know when to back down and not press the issue, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up". Of course it doesn't. "It means that at this moment in time I'm willing to drop the matter. However if such a moment should arise, I will question you on it and I will get an answer from you Fabray". I gulp at the sly smile she gives me, yep, she's totally devious.

"Fair enough. Now do you want to tell me how you ended up getting thrown in the trash? Last thing I did as the HBIC was put you on the list of untouchables". Her face drops at this, she looks down and shuffles her feet nervously, alomost like she's ashamed.

"Things change Quinn. People change..." as she says this I see a small tear fall down her face. I wipe it away, resting my hand under her chin and getting her to face me once more.

"You didn't".

"How do you know?" she breathes out hopelessly.

"Because you're a star Princess. Other people are just jealous and blinded by your light. And because your still the same girl who gave me this", I say pulling out her locket, her eyes widen in surprise.

"You still have this? I thought you could have lost it, or sold it to a pawn shop or something?"

"I didn't like his offer", I shrug earning a playful slap to my arm. "Rachel this is all I had left of our friendship, It's the only thing that I cherish".

"Oh Quinn", she says as she launch her tiny self into my arms. I laugh out and hug her close against mé as she cries.

"I swear to you Rachel, I'm not going anywhere OK? Now tell mé why they put you in the dumpster".

"I have two gay Dads Quinn, I'm was captain of the Glee club and I'm only friends with Santana and Brittany there".

"Rach, you're the captain of the Glee club".

"Was Quinn, Mercedes took over my captaincy with Finn. Now I just sway in the background now". I let out a growl at this. Who the hell does Mercedes think she is?

"Why would she do that?"

Rachel lets out a sigh, "because popularity changes people Quinn. And sometimes that's all that people think about".

Before i can question her more on this Santana and Brittany return with Rachel's slushy kit. Giving me a look that say, what happened?, I mouth later to Santana and walk beside Rachel into the building heading straight for the locker rooms before Rachel stops me.

"Brittany will go with me. You need to go and get your timetable from the office".

"Are you going to be OK?"

"I'll be fine I promise." She looks like she's fighting with a decision before slowly pulling me into a hug. "I missed you Quinn." I let out a small chuckle and pull her closer.

"I missed you too", _'more than you'll know'_ i finish in my mind. The best thing about Rachel is that she is warmth in human form. She just oozes joy and happiness. I guess it must have gotten a little awkward for Satan, because the next thing i know is I'm being pulled off Rachel and frog marched down the hall.

"Hey Tubers, think you can let go of Yentil so Britt's can get her changed, we're already missing first period."

_'Damn you Santana!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I check my timetable and sigh, I've already missed most of my English class getting registered and trying make sure Rachel was alright, only to be given an ear full about the importance of punctuality. That, and plotting ways to destroy Finn Hudson. I mean seriously, he's freakishly tall but that's about the only thing that's big about him, I try not to gag as I remember what he was like when we dated. subconsciously I shudder, hoping Rachel wasn't stupid enough to go further with him then I did. I mean sure, I never slept with the moron, lets just say he takes heavily petting seriously. I'm surprise I didn't have bruises after letting him grope me. I'm bought out of my thinking by Santana leading me towards my locker.

"Put your crap away and lets get going, I have to meet up with Britts before she gets lost again".

"Whatever S, I just want to get this day over and done with", I say shrugging off my leather jacket and storing it into my locker along with my books, spare note books and pens.

"Holy shit Q, are you kidding me?" I look at her and raise my eyebrow.

"Whats up with you now?" I reply returning my attention to my locker, trying to put some order into place. Or not, Santana grabs me roughly and pulls me back looking me over.

"Where the fuck did you get these?" she asks through clenched teeth pointing to my arms. At first I'm thinking maybe she thought only my face had scars, but then i remember the tattoos I got.

"S, it's not a big deal.."

"I get that you could be acting out at Daddy dearest, but a tramp stamp Q, really. I didn't think you could be that dense!"

_'Shit'_

_'Yeah shit, you need to cover that now. You don't know who could be here.'_

I grab my jacket and put it shrug it back on, lifting the hood of my vest over my head and tugging it down some more.

"It's not that big of a deal, just forget about it OK."

"No way! You can't have changed that much over two years Q. Last time I checked you hated tattoos". Just as she finished , the bell rang signaling the end of first period.

"Santana, later OK", I say closing my locker and pulling my hood further down. "I'll tell you everything after School, just stop asking me questions".

"OK fine, I promise to stop pressuring you, don't want to going to one of Puckermans parties again because you're pissed now do we? What class do you have now anyway?" I look down and mumble my answer. "Didn't quite catch that tubs", she jibes.

"I said Spanish Santana, with Mr Shue..." before i even finish she's laughing at me. "It's not funny S!" I huff before stomping of towards my class.

"Have fun!" she shouts behind me.

I make my down down the halls, by this point they're pretty crowded and people eye me warily. Word must have spread about my encounter with Karofsky. I keep my eyes down and continue forward noticing how people scramble to get out of my way.

_'And to think, you did this without a uniform or that man child sniffing around'._

_'Shut up!'_

_'I'm just saying...'_

_'Don't!'_

_'You know arguing with yourself is stupid right'_

_'...'_

_'I wi.."_

_'SHUT UP!'_

I stand hovering by the door for a few moments trying to compose myself, if Mr Shue is still like he was the last time I was here, then I have a good few minutes to spare before his arrival. Taking a keep look through the door I see the room is near enough full and notice Rachel sitting at a desk in the back of the room alone. I make my way over ignoring how quiet the class had gotten since my entrance.

"Can I sit here?" She jumps slightly, I must have distracted her.

"Of course!" She smiles. "I mean, only if you want to. It would be petulant of me to assume.." I put my finger against her lips as I sit, giving her a playful smirk in the process.

"Princess, if I didn't want to sit here, I wouldn't have asked".

She blushes and nods her head looking at the desk. I open my notebook and uncap my pen accidently dropping the lid to the floor. Both Rachel and myself reach for it at the same time, bumping heads lightly in the process. Before i can apologise and pair of feet appear by my chair.

"That's my seat", I look at Rachel and see her face drop. She stands and sits back in her seat quickly then drops her head and shoulders. I've never saw her look this vulnerable.

"Didn't you hear me? I said this was my seat", he says again getting agitated. I sigh and sit down keeping my face hidden from view.

"There are plenty of other seats, and if I remember, you were sat with Azimo when I walked in".

"Well err...I want to sit by Rachel now".

"Like you wanted to sit by her when you first came in?"

"...Well I wanted too, but I had to talk to my team about practice, Rachel knows how important that is to me.."

"Just like you stopped them throwing her into the dumpster this morning?"

"..I..I.."

"And how you came so swiftly to her aid, some boyfriend you are". Rachel grabs my hand and pulls me closer whispering in my ear, "Quinn, don.." but I ignore her and continue with my verbal assault on Finn.

"I saw how you high fived your team mates after they slammed down the lid. I saw the way she looked at you, practically begging you to help. But what did you do Finn? You shook your head and you walked back into the building not even giving her a backwards glance. So go on, give me a real reason why you deserve to sit here and I don't".

"but...I...she" Inside, I'm pumping my fist in victory.

_'I have you by the balls now asshole!'_

"Yeah, I thought so, go back to your seat man child". I decide to just start doodling in the corners of my book and start humming to annoy him some more. He starts breathing in heavily and I know one or two things are going to happen. One, he tries again to fumble with some half assed excuse or whining about how unfair this is. Or two, he's going to physically assault a chair then storm off in a huff. Before I get a chance to find out though, the classroom door opens and in walks Mr Shue.

"Hola Class! Finn why are you standing over there, take a seat please".

"But Mr Shue, she's in my seat".

"Finn, you never sit by Rachel, take your seat please".

The room fills with snickers as Finns face turns red and he shuffles back to sit by Azimo. I chance a quick glance at Rachel and see her head is still down with a sad expression.

_'She didn't know Finn did that you idiot'._

_'Crap'._

"Rachel I.." and yet again I'm cut off, this time by Mr Shue. He must have just noticed my slip I placed on his desk. His mug of coffee drops and smashes against the ground. He gasps as most of the students jump back in their seats trying to get away from the droplets flying towards them. Looking around the room, I can tell he's trying to spot mé, so with a heavy sigh I stand and walk towards him.

"Hello Mr Schue".

"You're back?" he questions.

"Looks that way" I shrug. The room breaks out in skeptical murmuring, trying to guess who I am and remember who has left since our time hear. Surprisingly no one says my name. He looks at my face, studying me. Making me feel like I'm a display piece in a museum. I raise my eyebrow in challenge and he quickly takes the hint.

"Class, it seems we have an old friend back among our midst".

"More like a freak", Azimo whispers loudly causing laughter from the other football players. Mr Shue just keeps staring at mé, ignoring his comment and handing me back my slip.

"Welcome back Quinn".

A collective "what?" is shouted from the jocks and cheerios. I groan, but still Shue keeps on staring. _'Not after this'_, my inner voice says as I lower my hood and turn to face the room. I'm not disfigured or anything, but a scar running down you right eye from forehead to mid cheek, across you nose along your other cheek, and the left side of you mouth is not something most people find attractive. It's causes people to avert their eyes like I have some sort of disease. I can already picture what they're thinking, perfect Quinn Fabray, not so perfect anymore. I just keep my face expressionless and make my way back to Rachel sitting down. Her hand takes mine into her lap and she threads her fingers through mine. I give hers a small squeeze, grateful that she still looks at me the same. I'm still the same Quinn to her, at least until she finds out who I am now, the things I've done, the people I've..

"Quinn?"

I squeeze my eyes to push back the memories. Turning to

face her, she cocks her head at the other people in the room. Great, they're staring. Mustering up the coldest look I can I stare each of them down and we continue on with the lesson with only a few glances every now and then. Finn seem to be the only one still staring with a constipated look on his face.

_'Seriously, what did you ever see in him?'_

_'What?'_

_'I mean seriously, I get that you went out with him for popularity and that, but eeew. He's just gross. Look he's picking his nose for gods sake!'_

_'Why am I even talking to you?'_

_'Not sure Quinnie, maybe you're losing you're mind'_

_'Could be'_

_'I wonder what the medication would be like?'_

_'Won't make a difference, we'd just burn it up before it works anyways'_

_'True'_

_'Yep'_

_'I'm feeling like you don't want to talk?'_

_'Nope'_

Feeling eyes on me i turn to face Rachel and see her quickly turn her head. This continues on for a few more minutes so I tear a bit of paper of and scribble down on it before pushing it in front of Rachel.

_**'Something on your mind Princess?'**_

She looks around to make sure no ones watching, apart from the man child and write down her reply.

_**'I was wondering if possible, whether we could talk?'**_

I read it through and smirk penning down my answer and passing it back.

_**'Are we not talking now?'**_

She gives me an eye roll and replies.

_**'Haha. Very funny Bette Midler'**_

I decide to tease her a little bit seeing as we both seem to have given up concentrating on Mr Shue anyway.

_**'Who's Ben Sinclaire?'**_

_**'Quinn! How can you not know who Bette Midler is?! And I wrote her name right above your writing, there's no way you didn't see that. Stop changing the subject!'**_

I laugh quietly, even in sharing note she tends to give out longer than normal responses.

_**'You didn't give me a subject in the first place'**_

She sighs.

_**'You know what I want to talk about Quinn'**_

I chance a look at her. Her eyes are filled with so many different emotions right now. Hope, uncertainty, and something else I haven't seen before. It makes me want to rip open my soul just to give her a small fragment. A piece of me like she gave me a piece of her. And truth be told, it scares me how easy it would be to tell her everything, it frightens me how much I want to.

_**'I can't'**_

She grips the paper in her hand and just keeps staring at it.

_'Idiot'_

_'What did I do now?'_

_'You can't just finish it like that, Rachel is the kind of girl who needs to be reassured constantly. You know that Quinn. So pick up that pen and give her a better answer instead of that bullshit you just wrote. Tell her the truth'_

_'But if she knows what I've become she'll never look at me the same again. I'll lose her'_

_'Then at least you know you did the right thing, she's going to find out soon enough anyway'_

_'What do you mean by that?'_

_'You know exactly what I mean. Stop being a pussy and face the facts. You have a time limit Quinn'_

_'Not if I can help it'_

_'Tick Tock Quinn'_

_'I hate you'_

_'You realize you just told me you hate yourself right?'_

_'Shut up!'_

I pick up my pen and tear off another corner of paper. casting a look at Mr Schue to make sure he's not paying special attention to me, I quickly write down what I should have said

_**'I didn't mean I won't tell you Princess, I just need some time'.**_

I put the note in her hand and watch her read it. She looks guilty for a moment so I move my chair closer to hers.

"You're not pressuring mé don't worry, and I do owe you an explanation. I just don't think there's enough time left in this class before I can even get through a small fraction of what I've been up two".

Just when I finish saying that, the bell goes off so we pack our thing and I pull up my hood once more. Rachel grabs my hand and we make our way out of the class room, all the while Mr Schue keep giving me these weird looks. Whatever, not like I care any way. I walk Rachel to her locker which is right next to mine surprisingly.

"What do you have next? I have a free Period." I ask her.

"So do I, but the glee club usually meets up at this time". I'm about to tell her I'll catch up with her later when a light bulb goes off in my head. Mercedes will be there, along with everyone else. I'm hardly going to give up the chance of making the uncomfortable now am I?

"Glee club it is then", I say with a grin and start walking towards the choir room. Rachel runs up behind me and grabs my arm pulling me to a stop.

"You don't have to do that Quinn. I know you only did it the first time for Coach Sylvester, so please don't come with me if it will make you feel uncomfortable".

"Rachel, I just want to spend more time with you, and to be honest I miss singing with you guys".

"Did they not have a glee club at your last school Quinn?" I shake my head unable to tell her that this is the only time I've been in education since I left, well, government education. "Oh that's terrible Quinn!" I laugh then stop when I see the choir room before us.

_'You can do this Quinn, and besides I'd love to tear Mercedes a new one for what she did to us!'_

_'You and me both'_

I squeeze Rachel's hand locking our fingers together then make my way into the choir room, tiny diva in tow and faced the people who I considered my family. only to see how shallow they had become.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Mercedes and the rest of the glee club stand in front of me, open mouthed and silent. I notice Matts absence and two other boys and a new girl sitting in the corner wondering why everyone went so quiet.

"Is it true? Are you really back?" Kurt step forwards slightly only to be held back by Mercedes. I look at her and nod.

"I'm back". Puck looks at me longingly, but I can't face him after everything that's happened. Rachel squeezes my hand in silent communication asking me if I'm OK so I give hers a reassuring squeeze back and we make our way to the back of the room taking a seat. Finn walks in and gives me the stink eye whilst making his way over. Puck takes his arm and pulls him over to sit by him. At least someone here remembers what I could be like when pushed, that or he heard about this morning.

"Puck let me go! I want to sit next to Rachel!" Finn whines trying to shake off Pucks hand.

"No way dude. I heard about this morning", huh, maybe Pucks changed, "I had to stop before the finish line with one of the Cheerios because of that". Maybe not. "You don't do that to your girlfriend Finn!" puck shouts pushing Finn into the seat furthest away from us.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouts trying to defend himself.

"No you didn't, that's the point. You just stood there and let it happen".

"I was going to get her out..." but Puck cuts him off slamming his fist against the next chair.

"When? When everyone had left? She shouldn't have even been in there in the first place!"

"I couldn't do anything!"

"Wrong, you could have easily told them to leave your _girlfriend _alone, but did you? No, because you were too busy worrying about what they would think of you if you stopped them!" I've never seen Puck this angry, not even when he was telling Finn he needed to man up and take responsibility when I was pregnant. Finns face goes red with anger and embarrassment. He could snap at any moment.

"Sup man boobs, how's it feel to know everyone thinks you're a, shall I say it?" Santana say as she saunters in linking her pinky with Brittany. When Finn glares at her she grins evilly.

"OK you convinced me", she gushes mockingly. "I just can't keep your man boobs deprived from gossip like you've deprieved them of oxygen and a support bra for so long that people are starting up a charity for them to get them a new home down on the farm. That's straight up animal cruelty. Tell me, tits mag-gee, just fun the fun of it. Do you have to sleep with them hanging in a special sling at night or just let them droop all on their own in the hopes that future generations will be able to stretch them out and use them for shelter?"

"Shut your mouth Santana!" Finn screams jumping to his feet. "I'm sick of you putting me down all the time!"

"Man boobs, your breasts do that all on their own so I'm not going to steal their credit. Why don't you either kick over a chair and storm of like the little entertainer that we all know you are, or sit down and shut your pie hole. I can smell your breath from here and it's making me nauseous. Seriously, did you gargle garlic this morning?"

Pucks shoulders begin to shake in silent laughter at her antics. I turn to Rachel and see her with a vacant expression, so I nudge her with my shoulder to try to get a reaction. Nothing. Trying a new tactic I wrap my arm over her shoulders, she leans her head against me in silence. Where has the girl who would fight for herself gone? Where's her spirit and sense of confidence? And just like that, it hits me right in the face. My Rachel was broken. My Rachel was just coasting along, not fighting for herself anymore, just excepting everything that Finn said and did. I made a vow to myself right then, if she wasn't willing to fight for herself then I would fight for her. I'm not going to sit here and let people walk all over her anymore. She forgave me too quickly after everything I did to her before we became friends. I keep visualizing myself as Hercules starting on the road to complete the twelve labors to receive my penance. Mr Schue finally makes his entrance. Seriously, he needs to get a wristwatch oh no wait, he has one.

"Hey guys, what's with the tension?" he asks walking towards the board, marker in hand.

"Oh I don't know Mr Schue, maybe its that she's back?!" Finn barks out giving me a glare only looking confused by his own expression. "Why are you always trying to hurt me?!"

"How the hell am I trying to hurt you Finn?" I say back calmly.

"Because you're turning Rachel and everyone else against me!"

"You don't need my help with that, you're doing a fine job yourself!"

"You're such a bitch!"

"At least I didn't let my girlfriend get thrown into a dumpster and hurt in the process! Have you even seen her face Finn! You let you're so-called friends hit Rachel and you're blaming me for that?! Are you even serious right now?!" If it wasn't for the tiny diva calming me down I could very easily lose it and put Finn in his place. Mr Schue steps in a pulls Finn aside.

"Is that true Finn?", all he's met with is stuttering and Finn beginning to sweat profusely.

"Mr Schue...I...she..." then for once Finn notices how much a scene he's made of himself and shuts his mouth taking his seat and at least trying to look remorseful.

"I am so disappointed in you now. With all of you". Mr Schue says turning to look at the rest of the glee club. "I've tried so many times to teach you about being a better person. I'm starting to think that I've wasted my time. You all wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Rachel".

Rachel begins to shake as tears fall once more from her eyes. I pull her closer stroke her hair trying to give her some form of comfort. Brittany and Santana take the seat on Rachel's other side and puck sits next to me. Each of them place a hand on Rachel's knee to show her they care. Puck leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I'm glad you're back Quinn, I tried to keep an eye out for you, but there's only so much the three of us could do". I give him slight nod. I can't look him in the eye, I'm not ready to do that yet because I know he'll ask me about the baby. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a marker moving being dragged across a board.

**_'Duets'_**

"This is the last year most of you will be standing here in this room. I want you to sing with someone you've never sung with, this will be you're last chance before we start preparing for this years competition. This is the last chance we can try and make it to nationals as this group of people and we need it more than ever after not even placing in Sectionals last year". My eyes widen comically at this point. What does he mean they didn't place last year? With Rachel's, wait, Mercedes took her spot. Well that's changing right now.

"Mr Schue, you're joking right? No one sings better than. Rachel, how did you not make it through sectional?" I question knowing the answer already.

"Well Q, it all started when Wheezy here had a diva fit and basically bullied the group apart from Puck, Britt and me into voting for her to sing the solo. Which she sucked at by the way. I mean seriously Aretha, what makes you think you can sing Barbra when her clone is right here". Santana not only say's her point but has to take a dig as well. Nice.

"Santana, I'm just as good a singer as Rachel. I have just as much of a right to sing as she does" Mercedes snipes. "And besides, I'm not sure I'm completely comfortable with Quinn being back in the New Directions. How do we know if her voice is up to scratch. I mean she looks like she smokes twenty a day and been roughing it up a bit too much with some truckers!"

"oh you little..." I start before Mr Schue throws down his papers.

"Enough Mercedes! Quinn is an Original member, she doesn't have to audition again. I'm surprised at you, I understand Rachel needed a break when Qui.. you took over her captaincy". Wait what? "But enough is enough. I'm taking them off you and Finn. You're supposed to represent to team, all I'm seeing is bullying and I am not going to stand here and let you push her over the edge. Rachel will be captain again. She can decide who her co-captain will be".

Rachel shoots up at this point and send me flying into Puck. Her jaw hanging open in shock, I can't say I'm surprised. Mr Schue seems completely different, well he's still late and can't teach Spanish He's not kissing Finns ass and ignoring Rachel, it seems like he genuinely cares about her. I feel a smug grin take place on my face as I absorb What Schue's just said. Rachel gets her captaincy back, Rachel gets to choose her co-captain. At least this year they have a good chance of making it to Nationals with Rachel calling the shots.

"Are you serious!" Of course Finn has to ruin it. "Mr Schue that's not fair! I don't want any of the other guys working with Rachel!"

"Stop it Finn! I'm not your property! You can't dictate every action I make Finn and who _I_ choose to become co-captain with me is none of your business!"

_'There she is!'_

"You're MY girlfriend Rachel! I get to have a say in this!"

"No, you don't. You lost all your rights to that this morning and each and every day in between when you stood there and watched while they bullied, slushied and hurt me. Find yourself another girlfriend because I can't do this", she motions from him to her, "anymore".

"You're breaking up with me? You? But I'm the quarter back?" He stomps over til he's in front of us and glaring down at Rachel, she just stands her ground giving him a look of pure loathing.

"Get over yourself! You haven't won a game since you gained your position so that right there, is nothing to be proud off!" She says poking his chest hard, I can't help it but give him a look of my own as well.

"You!" he shout pushing Rachel aside and grabbing the front of my jacket, dragging me to my feet. "This is all your fault!"

"Let go Finn, I'm not going to warn you again", he just adds his other arm. Santana and Britt both have their arms around Puck by this point. The rest of the new directions are too cowardly to intervene and even Mr Schue just stands there. So much for him being different I guess.

"Finn let her go, she didn't do anyth..." Rachel tries before she gets cut off by Finn grabbing her and pushing her down the steps.

'_The bastard! How dare he touch her!'_

_'Quinn you need to calm down now before you hurt him'_

But it's too late, my inner voice can't calm me down now. I want him covering and begging me for mercy. I want him to feel the pain of what he's put her through since they first met. I want him to suffer over and over and over again. I feel my skin begin to burn with power and my hands tremble with the surge in adrenaline. I grab him and switch our positions holding him against the wall by his throat.

_'QUNN! Stop this now!'_

_' .Her... .Pay'_

I feel Finn clawing at my arm trying to get some air into his lungs but being to weak to break my hold. How easy it is to make him my victim. How easy it is to put your pain on other people because you don't like who you are. Finn though is different, he loves who he is. He likes causing other people pain, especially my Rachel. He loves trying to act the victim. Today he gets to be, my victim.

_'QUINN!'_

_'What!?'_

_'You need to stay hidden! Stop now before you expose us! Rachel needs you!'_

I drop him to the ground and make my way over to Rachel, ignoring his coughing and the noises he makes trying to refill his lungs with oxygen. She's lying there eyes closed, her breathing shallow. I brush back her hair and notice blood starting to seep from her head where she must have hit the bottom step on its edge. Her ear has a trail of it flowing down her face.

_'Get her out of here now!'_

"What did you do Finn! Puck screams launching at the boy and punching him. Santana and Britt drag him away before he can do further damage.

"She needs to go to the hospital", Mr Schue announces as he kneels beside me. He then leans closer and speaks to me so only I can hear. "Take her home Quinn, she's fading. You have to heal her now". He opens his hand and there lying on his palm is the burned mark of a star. Of course he's one of us. Why else would they let me return without supervision.

"Go Quinn".

Without any hesitance, I carry her bridal style motioning for Santana to follow me and make my way out the room towards the exit. Puck runs ahead and throws open the doors, I knew he would always do the right thing. We make our way to Pucks truck with Brittany and Santana following behind us carrying Rachel's bag.

"Where too Q?" Puck questions whilst opening the back door for me and helping me place Rachel delicately inside before I jump in beside her. Britt and Santana jump in the front along with Puck who starts the Engine and tears away from the lot. Brittany is crying into Santana's shoulder, Pucks driving like a maniac and I'm breaking into pieces inside.

'_Rachel, please don't leave me now that I finally have you back' _

"My place Puck. That's where we have to go".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** 5:

Ga lumf...Ga Lumf...

_'Keep beating, Oh God please keep beating'_

Brown hair flows along my lap, my hand clutching to hers like a life raft. My other holding her locket, clenching carefully so I don't crush it into pieces. But even that's not enough, I need to see her face. I need her eyes open, I need her voice, her anger, her sorrow. I need everything that is her, everything that she is. Sunlight splatters across my face, on and off as we race onward towards my house. Puck and Santana are arguing in the front seat, Brittany's sobs wrenching on my heart. No matter how much I want to cry right now, how much I just want to break down, I can't. I need to remember my training. Flashes of cold warehouses dance before my eyes. The flicker of fires as they burn. Each time Rachel takes a breath I thank God for not taking her from me just yet. I need more time.

_'We have time Quinn, just keep holding her hand'_

_'I can't lose her again, not now...'_

_'You won't'_

_'But I've only ever healed smaller injuries, what if I can't do this?'_

_'You can because I'll be right there with you, together we can accomplish anything'_

_'I hope you're right'_

_'Of course I am, I'm you'_

"Damn it San! Quinn knows what she's doing!" Puck shouts swerving the truck heading up the small lane to my house. "Hold her!" he shouts at me so I pull Rachel against me careful to keep her airways open as he plows his truck through my gates. Metal screeches as it strips away chunks of the trucks paint work, I'm glad he warned me, otherwise Rachel would have become a human projectile. Puck slams down the brakes and the vehicle come to a stop by the front door. Jumping out, he rushes over and tries to take Rachel from my arms but I won't let him. I need her close.

"Santana the door!" I call out rushing around the Truck towards the house.

Santana kicks it open, the broken paneling flies in different directions and the door collapses into the hall with a thud. We make our way up the stairs to my room. I can tell the others are trying to hold their breath from the stench invading their nostrils. I hand Rachel to puck when we reach my Room and I unlock it with my key opening the door for them to enter. Puck lays Rachel gently onto the bed and wipes away a tear, not caring whether he looks bad-ass or not. I go to tear open her shirt, only noticing now that its the one I gave to her before I left. The memory coming back to life.

"_Quinn, you can't give this to me, It's too expensive. I mean its beautiful, and yes you're quite right, the colour really does bring out the brown of my eyes. It's just, this shirt..." She rubs the fabric between her fingers._

"_Is a gift"_

"_But Quinn..."_

"_I'm sorry Quinn's not here, leave a message"_

"_QUINN FABRAY!" she scowls._

"_RACHEL BERRY!" I mock back feigning looks at me as she tries to make herself look angry, only her lip curls slightly with a hint of a smile._

"_OK fine, I'll accept the shirt"_

"_Hallelujah! Praise Jesus!" I exclaim motioning upwards and throwing my head back dramatically."There is a God after all! Rachel Berry has fina...ooomf!" I clutch my stomach after a surprisingly heavy pillow is launched at me. I'm in shock, that tiny diva has a good arm on her. She starts backing away raising her hands in surrender. Oh it's on Berry._

"_Quinn..there's no need to repeat my actions.."_

"_Of course not Rachel"_

"_I...I just...err..well..." I corner her against her wall and place both hands beside her head, summoning up an evil grin._

"_You just?" I growl lowly seeing panic set into her eyes, ha got you now midget._

"_Well Quinn...if you must know, I just needed you over here for a moment"._

"_Oh really? And why's that Princess?" moving closer so there's only a couple of inches between our faces. Her breath mingling with mine. I see her eyes darken and I wonder why. I begin to feel butterflies in my stomach not knowing what it means. She smiles wickedly and bring a hand to my cheek._

"_So I could do this" then out of no where her other hand brings up a water pistol and squirts me right in the face before running of laughing her ass like a mad woman. I wipe of the excess water and grab the other pistol of her desk hearing her shout out "Come get me Fabray!"_

"_Watch me Princess!" I shout back following her voice._

I shake my head and pull apart the buttons, sending them everywhere. I quickly tear of my jacket and vest leaving me in my sports bra. In the back of my mind I'm disgusted that the three of them can see each and every mark upon my torso, every line raised upon my skin.

"Errr Q? What are you doing?" Puck Questions but I don't answer. I straddle Rachel's waist and place my hand above her heart. Ga Lumf...Ga Lumf...I feel her pulse beating against my hands weakly.

_'Let go Quinn'_

_'What if it won't work? What if I fail?'_

_'Then we have no purpose anymore. Remember how you would heal yourself, all those others? Push it out to the palms of your hands...just like that Quinn'_

I feel heat radiating around me, moving from my torso down my arms. My eyes locked on Rachel face in concentration. And just like that, it feels like apart of me has merged with her. The bruise her cheek disappears and the cut above her eyes sews itself shut.

"Arrrggghh!" I cry out as the forehead feels like its ripping apart, my nose begins to bleed and cheek swell slightly. Her Injuries now becoming mine. "PUCK!" I growl and he rushes to my side. "I need you to hold me here, no matter what you see do not move me away". He locks eyes with me and gasps as he figures out what I'm doing.

"Quinn.. you can't"

"Trust me!" He looks down at Rachel, seeing how her face becomes flawless again then studies me, begging me not to do this. "Please Noah", I say knowing that the only person to call him on his real name is Rachel "please, for her". His eyes water. I know he loves her like a sister, but I know he will always love me to. "I only have one chance to do this".

"OK", he replies barely above a whisper. "I trust you Q".

_'Help me!'_

_'I got you Quinn'_

A low growl rips its way through my mouth. My head shoots backwards, my eyes rolling in the process. Pain, oh god the pain. My head feeling like it's pulling itself apart. I feel my skull moving inwards and cracking, breaking apart in the process. Blood pours down my back. My ear begins to weep red tears as my body convulses fighting of the pain. True to his word, puck keeps me in place.

_'Come on Quinn! Nearly there!'_

I thank my inner voice for pushing me on. I've felt pain, I caused it. But this is torture, I'm feeling her pain and mine joined as one. I need to quicken this before I collapse with shock.

_'More, I need more help'_

I beg, and feel a surge of power, greater than I've felt run down into her chest. Her body arches as her eyes open. She starts gasping for air and looking around wondering where she is. Just as her eyes meet mine I smile and fall to the side.

"Quinn!" the four of them shout, I lift my hand weakly. Rachel crawls beside me and takes my hand holding it to her chest.

"Quinn...what...what did you do?" she sobs. "What did you do?" she cries burying her face into my chest. Santana is in Pucks arms, tears staining his top, and Britt. Britt just holds herself.

"Rachel...it's OK" I try.

"No it's not Quinn, You're hurt and, I don't know how I got here. I'm so confused".

"Sssh, it's OK Princess. Watch..." She lifts her head and her mouth opens in shock. She jumps into the headboard and her hands shoots up covering her mouth. Pucks and Santana's mouth drop open Brittany moves closer only to be held back by San. I feel blood beginning to travel back inside me, it's a weird feeling. I can't really describe it. Imagine when you jump into a pool of cold water. If you slow down time its like a cold shock flowing through your skin, slowly making its way through you, your heart rate speeds up and so does your breathing trying to warm up your muscles. I feel like that now only I'm not cold, I'm warm. I hear a sickening crack as my skull joins together once more. That hurt. But after that its like pins and needles, my skin itches as its sews itself back together. Soon enough all that's left are scars. Another addition to my growing collection. My body is noticeably weaker. My hands shake and my head spins as I push myself into a seated position. Santana Grabs me and guides me to my office chair, helping me into it gently.

"Thanks" I murmur, my eyes fluttering as I fight to keep them open. The room begins to spin before my eyes.

_'Any chance of a boost?'_

_'Tell Santana to stand back'_

_'Thank you'_

_'Yeah yeah, whatever. You owe me for this. I'm thinking that tomorrow you have to do what I want to do'_

_'Aren't I just going to be doing what I want to do then?'_

_'Ha guess so'_

I push Santana back slightly and feel my back arch up from the chair, my body goes stiff as I groan. Then just like that it's over. I'm not at my full strength but it's something at least. I'm glad I took the time to put some of my energy in reserve now for moments like these. I take in a long pull of oxygen and breathe it out slowly as I come back to my senses. I look up at Rachel and she looks back at me in fear. I stand slowly and go to make a step towards her.

"Don't Quinn...please just...give me a second OK?" I'm not going to lie and say that it doesn't hurt, but I nod my head and move further back.

"It's still me Princess. I'm still Quinn".

She doesn't reply, not that I was expecting her to. The other three are silent as well until Santana decides that it's too uncomfortable.

"So Tubbers? What the hell was that?"

I look at Rachel and answer, "It's who I am".

"Who are you?" she asks hesitantly. I sigh and move towards the window.

"I...I" I sob as I fall to my knees. I hear the bed sheets move as Rachel makes her way over to me, taking my hand and turning me to face her. Holding my chin in her hand.

"Quinn, look at me"

I take her hand and place her fingers against my lips. Kissing her finger tips lightly closing my eyes and breathing out my response. So many missed moments and memories we could have shared. How I pushed her away to protect her when we first met. How I couldn't fight it anymore. How I can't picture a life without her. How I would gladly take my life, if it meant she could have hers. I open my eyes, my vision blurred by tears as I finally let out everything. Everything I've done to survive, every life I've taken, I've saved. I finally let go and fall into her arms.

"I'm...so sorry Rachel...I never...wanted to go...I...I had to...I had..." she makes a ssh sound and rubs my back.

"It's OK Quinn". After a couple more minutes I feel myself begin to calm down. I go to move away but she just pulls me closer. "No...not yet". I buries my head into her neck and inhale.

"Quinn, you going to tell us what the hell just happened?" Santana asks.

"OK, but we need to ring Mr Schue and tell him that Rachel's alright first and get him to excuse us from school for the day". I say pulling out my phone and writing out a quick message, hoping he hasn't changed his number. I turn to Rachel "You should ring your Fathers before someone else does".

Luckily Rachel's Fathers are based in New York with work, so she just tells them she's had a fall and is staying with a friend while she recovers. It takes a good bit of pouting, foot stomping, and threats but the little diva manages to convince them not to come home.

"Quinn maybe we can start with something simpler. What exactly was that you did with Berry before? I mean, for a second there I though you were going to get your mack on with the hobbit, that or ride her into battle".

I feel my face burn bright red.

"WHAT?!"

"It's OK Quinn, we all know you're a unicorn", Britt say very seriously. Rachel and I share a look and move slightly away from each other.

"I'm not a unicorn Britt, and S, it's just something I've always been able to do. I can heal myself at a rapid rate, I learned how it take that and use it to help others. The only downside is that when I heal others I have to take their pain and injuries into me. They get to walk of like nothing happened, I get a scar. If I do the same thing for one of my own injuries I still scar".

"Does...does it hurt? When you heal others?" Rachel asks me.

"Princess..."

"No" she interrupts me raising her hand. "Don't sugar coat it Quinn. Just tell me".

"Yes, it's like having that pain doubled. But as soon as it's over so is the pain". She looks guilty for a moments, chewing on her lip as she thinks. "Rachel, I don't mind the pain, you get used to it the more you do it". She nod slightly and stares at her hands fidgeting with her fingers.

"So what happens now?" Puck asks.

"That's what I want to know", a voice says coming from the doorway. the hair on the back of my neck stands up and I jump in front of the others pushing them behind me.

_'Shit'_

"You found me" I growl, rage bubbles it's way through me. I feel the familiar burn begin, glad that I didn't bother putting on another top or my jacket.

"I always do Quinn" he says taking a step into my room. "After all, I am your Father"


	6. Chapter 6

**ok first off I want to appologise for not uploading. I started a new job, funerals etc so please don't think I've been ignoring you all with the updates. Plus sorry that this isn't one, and yes I know how misleading it is when you get a notification about another chapter only to be severely disappointed. I should have the next two chapters up this evening to make up for it. **

**I want to thank all of you that has read this story so far and especially those of you that has private messaged me begging me to continue, favourited and followed. This story will be confusing and misleading at points but you need to go with it. Alot of you are wondering what Quinn is and what powers she may have. I want to let you know that this story will take a darker path as it continues forward and hopefully I'll add some humour in their too. If you have questions or suggestions please don't be afraid to contact me. This story is as much mine as it it yours.**

**Thank you for your patience and i look forward to your feedback.**

**RosemaryDean**


End file.
